


Before He Cheats

by MostTulip



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: I don't know, Kinda Fluffy, Modern AU, Multi, Sibling Bonding, sansa and arya are getting along, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 10:00:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1894833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MostTulip/pseuds/MostTulip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sansa and Arya take revenge on Joffrey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before He Cheats

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally based off of Carrie Underwood's "Before He Cheats." I'm only doing this because I'm bored and I've got writer's block and I was listening to Carrie Underwood and it was 2am when I wrote this. Yeah. And I do want to see what kind of feedback this gets, if any.

If anyone saw Sansa and Arya Stark before that night, they would never have assumed the two could agree on anything. They would have thought the two would have ripped each other's throats out over something as small as who gets the passenger seat in the car. But that night, they had never appeared more bonded.

It all started earlier that day. Sansa had entered the apartment she and her best friend, Margaery Tyrell, shared. She expected to find her friend studying for their exams that were coming up. She found her best friend in her boyfriend's lap. They were kissing, and Joffrey's hand was on her ass, and it was all so painfully obvious what was going on.

Sansa felt betrayed and hurt and like such an idiot. How could she not see? And of course, of anyone Joff could be cheating on her with, it had to be her best friend, the beautiful and perfect Margaery.

Neither of them could say anything to her before she was running out the door. She didn't care that it was her apartment too, and that she shouldn't have to run away from two of the people closest to her. But there she was, rushing to her car and speeding off in the blink of an eye.

There was only one place she wanted to go. It was a thirty minute drive away, but she didn't care. Her heart hurt and tears were streaming from her eyes and running down her cheeks. If there was one place she could go to that would make her feel better, make her feel better about herself and the whole thing, help her to get through it, it was the house she had grown up in.

When she finally did reach her childhood home, only one car was parked outside. Sansa hurried across the lawn and knocked loudly on the door. The person to answer was her sister, Arya. Her hopes sank a little; she and Arya had never been close and she needed her mom or dad or Robb now, not Arya.

Her sister just gave her one look and stepped aside. Sansa slipped in, rushing past her sister and into the kitchen. A box of Kleenex was on the counter-top, which she used to dry her eyes. She had stopped crying a while ago.

Arya came in, having followed her sister slowly. She said nothing, just sat down in one of the chairs in the room and waited. They may not have been close, but if there was thing she was certain of, it was that her sister would open up in her own time.

They just stayed like that for a few minutes - Sansa gripping the counter with one hand and brushing away tears with the other, Arya waiting for an explanation. Finally, Sansa broke the silence.

"Where are the others?"

"Dad's at the office. Mom's out with Bran and Rickon. Robb went to see Jeyne." And Sansa felt almost foolish for asking. Of course her father would be working (he worked almost everyday from eight to six). Of course her mother would be with Bran and Rickon (she'd been talking about getting them some new clothes for a couple days now). Of course Robb would be with Jeyne (she was his girlfriend and they'd been dating for three years).

Arya waited again for her sister to speak. When she did, she was crying again. "Joff cheated on me. With Marg," she added with a barely contained sob. She hastily grabbed another Kleenex, trying to dry the moisture on her face.

It surprised her when Arya put a hand on hers. It shocked her when she looked into her sister's face to find anger and hatred and determination. Calmly, Arya said, "We need to make him pay."

And it was just like Arya to want revenge. In sixth grade, when a boy had called her Horseface, she'd punched him the next day. It was no secret that she hated Joffrey either; when Sansa had started dating him, she'd been very vocal in how much she disapproved of him.

Sansa said shakily, "We can't. He's rich and well-known and we just can't." She wanted to - oh, she wanted nothing more - but every scenario that came to mind involved them getting arrested and punished or worse.

But Arya was already shaking her head, a sly grin on her face. "We can. We don't need to beat him up, like Robb would. We don't need to rat him out in public. We don't need to even confront him. We can do something just as bad but without any consequences."

To her complete surprise, Sansa found herself listening to her sister's plot to make Joffrey pay for what he'd done. They were going to wreck his car, the one that he drove everywhere and loved almost as much as she thought he had loved her. Joffrey liked to show off, liked to make it obvious that he had a lot of money. His car was one of the ways he did that.

When Arya had described it, it sounded so simple and easy and perfect. She'd felt brave enough to drive for those thirty minutes, to get out of the car and destroy Joffrey's car. But when she really did get out and pick up the bat Arya had given to her, she felt anything but brave.

It was a bad idea, and she told Arya as much. Her sister just laughed, resting the bat she carried on her shoulders. "You need to do it. Not just for because he cheated on you, but to show him that you can't just be used and thrown away like that. You aren't his toy to pick up and play with whenever he feels like it. So come on. I'll let you take the first hit," she said, smiling with glee.

As soon as she brought down her weapon, she knew it would be too late. There would be no going back, no fixing the damage that was done. It was that thought that had her marching up to Joffrey's special car and swinging her bat at the windshield. There was no going back in the hurt he had inflicted upon her, no fixing the damage he had done to their relationship. The glass broke with a satisfying crash.

Arya laughed. It was a good thing that the car was parked in the garage a block away from her apartment; at this time of night, no one would be coming by. And Arya had been sure any cameras wouldn't pick them up. Just to be sure, they wore hoodies and made certain to hide their faces.

"Feels good, doesn't it?" Sansa nodded eagerly, already bringing the bat down in another hit, this one aimed for a headlight. A giddy laugh escaped her lips.

Soon her sister was joining her. They broke the windows, dented the doors and hood, smashed the other headlight. Arya brought - by means Sansa was not sure of - picked the lock and opened the doors. She somehow managed to turn off the car alarm before it could go off for more than a minute. With a huge smile plastered on her face, she began tearing the leather seats with her little knife. She ripped through the fabric, going so far as to carve "Think Asshole" into the driver's seat. They slashed the tires, too, just as a final act of revenge.

They were walking away from the carnage, laughing loudly, when Arya slung a hand across her shoulders and said, "Maybe  _next time_ he'll think before he cheats."


End file.
